


Kiss me until the sun comes up

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gilbert is fond, I snuck some bash and Mary In there hehe, One Shot, baby Delphine, bash is a shirbert shipper, i love Gilbert’s and bash’s relationship, takes place in season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: “This wouldn’t happen to involve a certain fiery red-head now would it, Gilbert?” Bash asked cheekily.“Well yes, you see I um... I-I kisses her.” His blush had returned with a vengeance. Gil saw the dumbstruck expression on Bash’s face and awkwardly reached up to scratch at the back of his neck. He clenched his jaw, still awaiting a response.“YOU WHAT?!” Bash actually shouted this time.ORGilbert tells Bash about his first kiss with Anne. Fluff and cuteness ensues.





	Kiss me until the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve never written a fic for Anne with an E before so I’m kind of nervous but also happy to get this out there. It was difficult for me to get the dialogue down because of the time period but I did my best. I hope you find this Drabble as cute as I do. Oh, and sorry about all the run on sentences lol. Thank you and happy reading :))

“Bash!” Gilbert yelled with urgency in his voice as the front door slammed shut behind him. He looked completely worn out but if anyone asked him, he would vehemently tell them that his flushed face and quick breaths were caused by the cold walk home and nothing else. Well, it was more of a giddy jog after ‘it’ happened. 

“Blythe, shut your damn mouth,” Sebastian whisper-shouted. Gilbert followed the voice, walking through the house until he reached Delphine’s room. “She was almost asleep before you started your yapping.”

“I’m sorry,” Gil lied. He couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about anything at the moment. His thoughts were a happy, nervous mess. Still, Gilbert Blythe was nothing if not polite. “I can help you with Delphine while Mary is in Charlottetown but I think you’re going to want to hear this.”

Bash took in his friend’s anxious face but noticed a little smile was trying to shine through. He was officially intrigued. After studying Gil for a little while longer, he got a feeling he knew what, or more specifically who, this was about. 

“This wouldn’t happen to involve a certain fiery red-head now would it Gilbert?” Bash asked cheekily. 

“Well yes, you see I um... I-I kissed her. His blush had returned with a vengeance. He saw the dumbstruck expression on Bash’s face and awkwardly reached up to scratch at the back of his neck. He clenched his jaw, still awaiting a response. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Bash actually shouted this time.

Gilbert winced, noticing that Delphine was now fully awake and watching this exchange with wide, curious eyes. “Aren’t you the one who told me to be quiet a little over a minute ago?” Gil asked. 

“Her nap can wait. This is far more important.” Bash said, not even joking. Of course he was concerned about his child’s sleeping schedule but he’d been waiting for this moment ever since Gilbert has dreamily told him about a hot tempered girl called Anne with an E. Two years of listening to his housemate go on and on about her as if she hung the moon but denying any suggestions of romance. He would silently watch them from the doorway as they sat shoulder to shoulder, studying and stealing glances at each other while the other one wasn’t looking. Sebastian was also there through all of the arguments and misunderstandings. He’s had to cheer Gilbert up a number of times by now. Thinking things through, he started to hope this kiss had a happy ending because you never really knew with these two. “Go on then, explain.”

“Alright, I was walking Anne home as I’ve been doing for the past couple of weeks because of the queens study sessions,” Gilbert started. “We were nearing Green Gables and, as usual, Anne wouldn’t stop talking,” he recounted with disgusting levels of fondness. “She was so passionate and looked so breathtaking, I finally decided to see what would happen if I shut her up. There was a small part of me that expected her to whip out her slate and hit me over the head with it again.”

“Did she?” Bash interrupted with a huge smile on his face. About time this boy became a man and made a move. 

“No, no she didn’t.” Gil laughed thankfully. “ she kissed me back, actually. It was possibly the single greatest moment of my life.”

Bash smirked knowingly. The first time he kissed Mary had been magical. Now he had a family with her and they couldn’t be happier. He’d known since the first time he saw them together that Anne and Gilbert would have the same thing one day. “Hmph. ‘Not a love letter’ huh, Blythe? What do you have to say for yourself now?”

“Ok, I stick by the fact that that was not a love letter. I simply wished it had been.”

“Trust me, I know. You were always horrible at hiding your emotions.” Gilbert started to protest but Bash barrelled on. “Anyways, what happened after?” He was invested in the story at this point.

Gilbert decided to ignore the jab for now and finish the story. “She pulled away first and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, Anne laughed, looked away, looked back to me again and said ‘let me finish my tale before you kiss me again’ and we continued walking. It was perfect.”

“Of course she said that,” Bash howled with laughter. Gilbert appeared so lovestruck, Bash almost felt bad for him. No feeling could ever compare to young love. 

“I’m just anxious because I really don’t want things to be awkward between us. I’d also like more opportunities to kiss her if I’m being honest.” 

“Don’t worry, I can assure you that girl is as crazy about you, as you are about her. You two will be fine. I’m proud of you boy.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Gil said sarcastically and chuckled. “I suppose I should put Delphine down for her nap now.” As much as he wanted to keep talking about Anne, he had other responsibilities to tend to beforehand. 

“Yes, please do. Oh, and Gilbert,” Bash exclaimed right before leaving to chop some wood out back. “You chose someone special.”

“I sure did, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s that! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this because I thrive on validation. Also, if anyone would like I’ll give my best shot at Anne’s POV.


End file.
